monster_galaxy_exilefandomcom-20200213-history
Boneyard Quests
The Crossroads Description Task: Defeat Mongrel and Reaper at the Workshop. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Craftsman: Hey, careful! CAREFUL! Watch where you're goin'! Player: I'm standing still! Craftsman: Well, you're not as careful as I'd like! I've been workin' hard on this stuff and you're just stomping around like you own the place! There's been a bunch of Mogas running about, and now there's you, and someone's gonna knock stuff over, I just know it! And then we'll all be boned for sure! Player: Pardon me? Craftsman: The bones will all fall over! I've been stacking these bones delicately for years now. What did you think I meant? Player: I don't know, I just... Craftsman: Hey, look over there! Get rid of any awful Mogas you come across before they tip something over! task Craftsman: Hey, thanks! That could've been a close one. Stiff Competition Description Task: Defeat Ravenous at Rigor Mortis Point. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Craftsman: Listen up, there's a little doofus hanging around here trying to claim this whole thing as his so he can sit around and gnaw on bones. He's hungry for 'em, and havin' a big ol' bone to wile away and slobber on is 'bout his favorite thing. Player: I don't really follow. Craftsman: Just pay attention-- he's out there in a little shelter he made out of a bunch of my immaculately-arranged bones. Problem is, a bunch of Mogas showed up around the time he did, so he's out there somewhere in hog heaven going wild on all the bones he can find and I can't do squat to stop him! If you give me a hand, I'll see what I can do about getting you through this place in one piece. Head over to Rigor Mortis Point and clean the place up, would ya? task Craftsman: Good going! You'd be surprised how fragile these delicately-arranged bones can be. It's kind of my life, but not in a weird way. I wouldn't marry any of these bones, and I wouldn't even consider them girlfriends. I've even kissed any of them. Bone Zone Description Task: Defeat Shark, Ibex, and Basilisk at Bone Thugs. Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Player: So much work has gone into this place. Craftsman: You're tellin' me! Doesn't look like much to the untrained eye, but you've obviously got an eye for puttin' big bones where they belong. The whole reason for keeping it organized is because if a bone falls off the edge... who knows what happens to it, you know? Player: Yeah, I poked my head over the side once or twice... doesn't look like there's anything down there. And it smells like a weird mixture of paint and burning hair. Craftsman: Right, and I've taken way too many baths in my day to get caught up in some stinky oblivion. I see a Moga! Yours are pretty tough, would you mind taking care of the Moga at Bone Thugs for me? task Craftsman: You've got a real knack for this. Don't take this the wrong way, but I was dreading having to organize your bones-- looks like they'd all be puny and weird. Hopefully I won't have to! Master the Boneyard Script Task: Earn all 27 stars on Boneyard by earning a perfect score of 3 stars on each of the 9 areas. Rewards: Starseed x3 Script Craftsman: You're really somethin' else at this! We just might make an apprentice craftsman outta you yet! Player: Well, it'd be nice to have some woodworking skills I suppose... Craftsman: Wood? We deal in bones around here! Nothing but huge, hard bones! No one has wood here, and nobody's gonna get wood, either! We just have these big, rock-solid bones. I'd like to see what you're capable of once you master this island, though. Then you'll be a real bonelord, for sure! Collect 27 stars and master this island and I'll see what I can do about making you a trophy out of something, or maybe I'll just heap on the praise verbally. task Craftsman: You're a master of the Boneyard now! You probably know more about it than I do by this point. Excellent work! I'm not intimidated or questioning my own life choices at all. A Fear of Heights Description Task: Defeat Sandburrow, Devilbait, and Sheriff at The Overlook. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Craftsman: There's a bit of a perilous point called The Overlook. From up there, you can see pretty much every bone around. I need you to head up there and get a good look at my bone situation. Player: I don't know if that's really... Craftsman: What's the matter, kid? Afraid of heights? Don't worry too much, if you slip you can just grab onto a real big bone and slide down it. It's only scary the first time. Head to The Overlook and take a look around. Make sure there's no trouble up there, too. If you find any trouble... well, you'll know what to do. task Craftsman: Nice! I'd have taken care of it myself but heights make me dizzy, and other excuses. Beat Hungry Bill Description Task: Defeat Hungry Bill's team of Mogas (Bladewing, Ravenous, and Marionkitte) at the Monastery. Rewards: Starseed x1 Script Hungry Bill: Mmm. NNnnnffffmm. Nom, nom. Hey! These are my bones! My island, my bones! Scram! Player: You're destroying a great work of bone arrangement! Have you no shame? Hungry Bill: I suppose I have some shame in here somewhere, but it's hard to worry about things like morals and my conscience when I'm surrounded by thousands of delicious bones. Player: How very one-dimensional of you. Hungry Bill: Ha! I get it-- we're in some kind of different dimension and you're making a valid point about my personal character at the same time. Pretty good. I'll have you know, however, that every story has its shades of grey. Think about it-- had you been me, landing here, ever-hungry-- would you be so quick to wonder what the moral thing to do is? Or would you simply begin feasting wildly on as many bones as you can get your grubby hands on, as I have done? Player: I think I'd ask the person who runs the place... Hungry Bill: Oh, shove it! I don't need this, you're taking away from my valuable eating time! Come on, kid! Let's do this so I can get back to working on my bone! task Hungry Bill: You only beat me because you caught me off guard while I was eating. Player: Tell me how to get out of this place. And stop chewing on stuff! Hungry Bill: Hang on, I found a morsel of meat still on this one. Oh, man. Ah. Oh. Mmm. Aw, yeah. This is good. Want some? Player: No. I'm not hungry and also, it's been in your mouth. Hungry Bill: Your loss. Mmm. Player: What's the quickest way out of here? Hungry Bill: Probably through Verdura. Hey, if you head back this way for any reason, I could really use some ketchup. Hungry Bill's Errand Description Task: Capture Nebugon at Trembling Turquoise (Verdura). Rewards: Starseed x2 Script Hungry Bill: Leave me alone! I get to keep one bone-- my favorite bone-- and I'm just going to sit here and put my mouth on it and not give any trouble to anyone. Player: I don't want anything to do with you or that bone of yours. Hungry Bill: Then what are you even doing here? Look, I know a little something and I'll tell you if you'll just leave me be. Over on the next island there's a place called Trembling Turquoise, and there's a very rare Moga called Nebugon there. It's all yours. Head to the next island and capture Nebugon at Trembling Turquoise. task Hungry Bill: Nice job! Did you bring me back anything to eat? Don't Fear the Reaper Description Task: Capture Reaper at the Monastery. Rewards: Blue Coffee x2 Script Craftsman: Good stuff, pal! You're a master of this place! You could even take over for me if you wanted! Player: Thanks, but no thanks. I want to get out of here. Craftsman: Tell you what, capture Reaper and we'll consider it a done deal, and I'll never ask you to take over for me ever again. I bet you can capture Reaper if you're as strong as you look! task Craftsman: Great! I'm not sure what I'd do with myself if I were as powerful as you. I'd probably take a lot of photos of myself with my shirt off in the mirror. Category:Quests Category:Boneyard